Albus Potter and the stone of immortality(and Hermione explained)
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Albus Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts! Follow Al, Rose and Scorpius through their story. Based on the Philosopher's stone book and film. 1 out of 14
1. prologue

Albus Potter and the Stone of immortality

_**HI! This is the first in the series of 14. The story is Albus Potter and the Stone of Immortality. See what you make of the parallel universe! I will update this story every week(If I have time) And Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling! This is based on the 7 HP books.**_

**CONTENTS**

**Prologue:1998**

**Chapter 1: An extraordinary child**

**Chapter 2: Asperger's Syndrome**

**Chapter 3: Albus's dream**

**Chapter 4: King's Cross**

**Chapter 5: Introducing Scorpius Malfoy**

**Chapter 6: Sorting Hat**

**Chapter 7: Flying lessons**

**Chapter 8: Halloween**

**Chapter 9: Quidditch**

**Chapter 10: James and Polly**

**Chapter 11: DETENTION WITH HAGRID**

**Chapter 12: Through the trapdoor**

**Chapter 13: The man with 2 faces**

**Chapter 14: The house cup**

**Prologue:1998**

"**PROTEGO!" roared Harry**

"**HE'S ALIVE!" shouted the crowd.**

"**I don't want anyone to try and help me. It's got to be me. It's got to be like this."**

"**Potter doesn't mean it, do you?" replied Voldemort, his voice dangerously soft, his snake face jeering a bit.**

"**I do." Replied Harry. " And Do **_**you**_** want to hear more of your mistakes, Riddle?"**

"**You dare-"**

"**Yes, I dare," replied Harry. " I won this wand from Draco Malfoy. That's why it doesn't work. Because it recognised a new master. And When I took Draco's wand from him, I became the possessor of the Elder wand."**

"**Nonsense!" cried Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

"**EXPELLIARMUS!" cried Harry at the same time**

**The Elder wand flipped. Harry caught it like a professional seeker, Lord Voldemort fell back, arms splayed. Tom Riddle was dead. Ron and Hermione were the first to hug him, then Ginny, Luna and Neville ran to hug him. Soon, Harry was engrossed in hugs. **


	2. chapter 1

**chapter 1**

31st July 2006, midnight, a special day for the Potters. Albus Severus Potter, The boy with no scar, was born. Albus came from a bunch of celebrities, his father, the wizarding hero, his mother, writer for the daily prophet. And both were members of the DA. His aunt Hermione was the personal assistant of the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Uncle Ron was deputy head Auror with Harry. But Albus was extraordinary. Born with Asperger's Syndrome and Dyslexia. And he was left handed. He was certainly the odd one out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I know," said Hermione to Albus, " How it feels to have Asperger's. I have it my self.

"Did you?" asked Albus, who was 7 years old, curiously.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, Hermione!" called Ron. "We need to go!"

"Wait, dear husband. I was just talking to Al." replied Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." replied Albus.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Albus kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He saw a witch, named Delphi, and she was planning to kill. Ruthless. A quiet knock. Harry gently pushed open his bedroom door, holding Albus's Hogwarts letter in his hand. "Al?" asked Harry. "Are you alright?"

Albus didn't answer. He gave up, but not before setting Al's I phone alarm clock for 8:00 am. The alarm went off.

Albus ran downstairs, greeted by noise from Lily and James. Albus had just turned 11.

_So far, you've read 4 chapters. If there are any mistakes, let me know. ENJOY!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Potter family ran into platform 9 3/4. A hand, belonging to Hermione Granger, waved, and Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus followed it. James, however, went to join his friends,

Fred Weasley jr, Louis Weasley. Dominique Weasley, Louis's twin sister, joined them. Victoire was snogging Teddy Lupin. James appeared again. Albus pulled on his father's robes. Obviously, he's worried about going into Slytherin. Rose and Albus left for the train, smiling

_That's Chapter 4 finished. My chapters are, I mean it, are ridiculously short. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A lonely blond kid named Scorpius Malfoy walked onto the train last minute finding a seat in a compartment. Albus walked in. "Hi. I-I'm A-A-Albus." he stuttered. "You can call me Al."

"Hi Albus. I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." replied Scorpius.

Rose walked in, swishing her curly red hair. "There you are, Al!" cried Rose. "And you must be.."

"Scorpius." replied Scorpius. "You're Albus Potter. And you're Rose Weasley."

Rose walked off, nose in the air.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"Rose hates Slytherins. She'll get around it."

"She looks like she could be a Gryffindor,"

Albus nodded.

"I'll be in Slytherin. For a fact."

"Me too."

_This is the end of the namby pamby stuff. Chapter 6 will be soooooooooooooo much fun!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello. My name is Professor Longbottom, I am head of Gryffindor and Deputy head. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and _**slytherin**_. You get points for good deeds and achievements and lose points for rule-breaking. Headmistress is Professor McGonagall. So, if you'd like to go in. " said Neville

" Now, when I call your name, come forward and wait to be sorted." said Neville. "Ella Abercrombie!"

"Ah, right." said the sorting hat. "Abercrombie, eh? GRYFFINDOR!"

Ella is relieved, Gryffindor table cheer.

"Craig Bowker!" cried Neville

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Polly Chapman!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Albus and Scorpius mill, waiting.

"Rose Granger-Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Time passes by. Ms.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ps.

"Zainab Patil!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Alicia Patil"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Albus Potter!"

A low murmer spread throughout the school.

"Did he just say Potter?" said Karl Jenkins. "The famous Harry Potter's son?"

"Think so," replied Yann Fredericks.

The sorting hat seemed to be taking a long time.

It finallly cried out:"SLYTHERIN!"

Craig was beside himself. "WE GOT POTTER!" he yelled

"Shhh!" said Neville.

Finally, it was Dominique's turn. The sorting hat cried:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Minevra McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome, newbies and oldies! You know the rules: Forbidden forest is banned and the 3rd floor corridor, door on the right is banned unless you want to die a painful death. But now, let's eat!"


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Albus and Scorpius walked arm in arm talking. Rolanda Hooch, their flying teacher appeared. She had short grey hair and wore flying goggles.

"Everyone, say UP!" cried Madam Hooch

"UP!" replied the class

"Now, mount your brooms, hover for a minute then come down."

Frank Longbottom jr, Neville's son, flew higher, dropping his remembrall. The class was watching and Yann Fredericks picked up the remembrall.

"I think I'll hide it where Longbottom can't find it!" shouted Yann

"Give it back, Fredericks!" shouted Albus, as the 2 boys flew higher and higher. "It's not yours! And there's no Jenkins to save your neck!"

Yann looked surprised and threw the remembrall as far as he could. Albus dived after it, catching it 50 feet above the ground. Obviously, Daphne Greengrass, the head of Slytherin and the Defence Against the Dark arts professor, saw from her office and hauled Albus into an empty classroom.

"Wait here, Potter." she said.

She came back with a burly looking 5th year called John Flint. "Potter, this is Captain John Flint. Juliana and Mariana Flint's older brother. Flint, I've found you a seeker."

Flint was speechless. He looked from Daphne to Albus as if his head of house was seriously kidding.

"You play Quidditch, Potter?"

"Yeah," replied Albus. "I played seeker with my dad, while he was beater. I was 9."

"Great!"replied John. "I guess you know the rules?"

"Yes."

"It's time you get back to classes, both of you. I'll see if we can bend the rules a bit. Minerva did the same with your father, Potter."

**_Thanks for reading this! It's the legendary charms lesson chapter next!_**


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"Today," said tiny Professor Flitwick, "We are going to levitate feathers. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy. Albus Potter, Dominique Weasley. Polly Chapman, Frank Longbottom. Karl Jenkins, Yann Fredericks. Alicia Patil, Mavis Longbottom. Craig Bowker, Roxanne Weasley. Lucy Weasley, Louis Weasley. And remember it's Win_gar_dium Levi_osa_!"

Soon everyone was shouting the incantation. Albus could hear Rose and Scorpius rowing.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Scorpius.

Rose grabbed his arm. "Stop. Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. And anyway. It's Win_gar_dium Levi_osa_! Not _Leviosar!"_

"Go on, then. If you're _so _clever!" pouted Scorpius.

Rose rolled up her sleeves. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The feather rose off the desk.

"Oh look!" squeaked Flitwick. "Miss Weasley's done it! Well done! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

Emboldened by Rose's success, Dominique had a go. The feather was on fire. Albus had to put it out with his hat.

Albus and Scorpius didn't even look at Rose as they left charms.

"It's _Leviosa, _not _Leviosar!"_ mimicked Scorpius in Rose's voice.

Everyone laughed. Someone brushed past them, crying. Albus noticed it was his cousin, Rose.

"I think she heard you."

As Albus and Scorpius sat down for the Halloween feast, the castle walls shook. Everyone was screaming. Then it hit Albus. He dragged Scorpius to the girls' bathroom and followed the troll. They could hear her crying.

They pushed open the door. Scorpius knew what to do.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he cried. The club hit the troll on the head, knocked out. Neville, Daphne and Professor Grainger-Kale(she's the new potions professor) ran in.

"It was my fault." piped up a small voice. Albus and Scorpius turned. " If it wasn't for them, I would be dead. You see, I let it in, thinking I could handle it. I was wrong."

"This is like Hermione," muttered Neville. To Rose, he said, "Well, Miss Weasley, that was very foolish of you. 10 points from Gryffindor. As for you 2 boys, 50 points to Slytherin, each!"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, a grin creeping up their faces.

"Now, off to your common rooms."

But Rose didn't. She waited outside the bathroom. Sometimes you can't help but make friends when someone saves you from a mountain troll.

_**Albus's first match against Gryffindor is coming up. What will happen with James and Albus? Tell me in the reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Albus walked onto the Quidditch pitch, surprised to see Rose supporting Slytherin. Polly Chapman was also supporting Slytherin. James and Albus glared at each other then waved to Polly then glared at each other again. He saw his parents and Lily there, supporting Slytherin and Angelina and George were cheering Gryffindor. Fred Weasley Jr was chaser.

As the match went on, the snitch appeared. Albus and James glared at each other, mouthing insults at each other. Albus also wanted Slytherin to win. Albus dived into the Wronksi Feint, James knew that move and followed Albus. Albus was annoyed. The snitch was near him. He reached out and grabbed it. And Slytherin won! Rose and Scorpius clung to each other, jumping up and down, Harry and Ginny were crying in joy and George Weasley was not happy. As Slytherin won, they were in the lead for the house cup.

Harry and Ginny and Lily came down. They congratulated James first, then congratulated Albus. The Potter family were united as one, though Albus had Asperger's and Dyslexia. For one golden moment, Albus felt like he was proud to be a Potter. Then James shouted,"Loser!"

"Shut up, Gryffindork." retaliated Albus.

"STOP CALLING EACH OTHER NAMES!" screeched Ginny. Even the teachers jumped.

_**Thanks. Some romance is coming up in the next chapter...**_


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

In Gryffindor tower, Rose was reading in the common room, by the fire. She was watching. James rushed in, saw Polly and kissed her. She pushed him away. She plonked herself next to Rose. James looked hurt. He sat next to Fred and Louis and talked about how to trick the Slytherins.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Albus, Scorpius and Frank were telling the Slytherins about a prank to play on the Gryffindors. Then Albus remembered Rose. He would tell her to not be in the common room on 5th December at 8 pm. He would need her help after all. _Water balloons. _


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11

The jokes went wrong. Albus, Scorpius, Rose and James walked to Hagrid's hut, Albus and James glaring at each other.

"At least we didn't lose any house points," said Albus.

"Yeah, _Snivelly__,_" replied James. "Fred and Louis lost us 100 points each!"

Hagrid came out of his hut. "Alrigh' Al? Alrigh' James? Alrigh' Rose? Alrigh' Scorpius?"

"Yeah," replied Rose.

"Righ'. Al, and Scorpius. Stick with Fang. Just sayi' he's a bloody coward. James, Rose. With me. We're searching for unicorns!"

Albus and Scorpius searched. A figure. The boys screamed. Fang ran back to Hagrid. Albus shot red sparks into the air.

"Keep close to me, Scorpius." said Albus. His head was searing with pain. Then Firenze appeared. He took the boys to Hagrid.

"I leave you here. Safe with Hagrid." said Firenze.

_**Another chapter finished. Through the trapdoor should be fun.**_


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Falling through the trapdoor into the devil's snare was not fun. Rose wriggled out before she was captured. _"Lumos Solemn!"_

The boys were free.

The sound of wings. Keys. Albus flew, catching the key. He threw it to Rose, who unlocked the door.

Chess. Scorpius directed the black pieces, then he saw a problem. He must sacrifice himself! Albus and Rose could not be more horrified. As Scorpius made his move, Albus knew. He must checkmate the king! He and Rose ran forward, kneeling over Scorpius.

"Me! Books and Cleverness! There are _Far _more important things: Friendship and bravery. I'll be behind with Scorpius. And Albus, be careful! And text McGonagall!"


	14. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Rose screamed. Professor Grainger-Kale turned. He moved to them. Rose dropped Scorpius, her face aghast. Albus moved forwards to collect the stone, whilst Rose distracted him. Albus touched his face, the professor crumbled at their feet. As the 2 friends fainted, someone grabbed the 3 friends and then they were in the hospital wing.


	15. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Albus woke in the hospital wing, his parents, Lily, Hermione, Ron and Hugo crowding their beds. Draco, Astoria and Daphne crowded round Scorpius.

"Oh, sweetie." said Ginny. "We'd thought the three of you would never wake up!"

"Can we go to dad's meeting?" asked Albus and Rose

"Alright." replied Madam Pomfrey.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius were the last to arrive. Harry and Ron smiled at them. Harry turned. His face turned sour.

It said: _ALPUS SNIVELLUS IS A LOSER AND A FREAK_

"Who wrote this?" stormed Harry.

No answer.

James piped up:"Okay, it was me."

"10 points off Gryffindor, and wait until I tell your mother!" shouted Harry. "You're grounded this summer!"

Albus sat with Frank and Scorpius at the Slytherin table. Gryffindor was the winner but...

"I'd like to announce some last minute awards. Firstly, to Mr Scorpius Malfoy for loyalty and playing the best game of chess in 50 years. I award Slytherin 100 points. Next, to Miss Rose Weasley for cool logic and outstanding loyalty. I award Gryffindor 100 points. And to Mr Albus Potter for pure nerve and outstanfing bravery. I give Slytherin 200 points. And Finally... to Mr Frank Longbottom for standing up to his friends. I award Slytherin 50 points. Which means... a change of decoration!" shouted McGonagall

She waved her wand. The decorations went from red to green and Albus was crowned King of Slytherin.


	16. Hermione explained

Hermione Explained

Hermione Jean Granger has Asperger's Syndrome. A milder form of Autism. Asperger's Syndrome includes people having obsessions and struggling with speech.

That's why she's my favourite character


	17. Author's notes

Author's notes

**_Thank you for reading this. Albus's adventures continue in _**_ALBUS POTTER AND THE REALM OF SECRETS_

_**It will be fun, I assure you. Please wait... YOU WILL LOVE IT!**_

_**-Gaia Cooper **_


End file.
